Halbgöttin als Profiler – ob das gut geht?
by Flufy07
Summary: Nach einer turbulenten Jugend im Camp Halfblood und einer noch turbulenteren Zeit bei der New Yorker Polizei erhält Lily Smith, eine Tochter der Thetis, eine einmalige Chance in die Reihen der BAU aufzurücken. Doch aller Anfang ist schwer. Criminal Minds/Percy Jackson


Halbgöttin als Profiler – ob das gut geht?

Aller Anfang ist schwer

Teil 1

Die Wachmänner an der Einfahrt zur FBI-Zentrale in Quantico schauten an diesem Morgen nicht schlecht, als ein silberner Mercedes mit quietschenden Reifen direkt auf die Einfahrt zuhielt. Halb machten sie sich schon darauf gefasst, dass der Fahrer im nächsten Moment versuchen würde durchzubrechen, waren dann aber doch erleichtert, dass der Wagen knapp vor der Schranke zum Stehen kam. Was den Schluss zuließ, dass der Fahrer es entweder sehr eilig hatte oder einfach einen sehr eigenwilligen Fahrstil, im Zweifelsfall sogar beides, besaß.

Aus diesem Grund beeilte sich einer der Wachmänner an die Fahrerseite des Wagens zu treten. Dort war bereits das Fenster heruntergelassen worden und der Fahrer entpuppte sich zur Überraschung des Mannes als Frau. Diese strich sich genervt eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares, das mit blauen Strähnen versetzt war, hinter ihr Ohr und blickte den Wachmann über den Rand ihrer Sonnenbrille mit ihren blauen Augen leicht ungeduldig entgegen, so als hätte er sich besonders viel Zeit genommen, um an ihr Auto zu treten.

Die junge Frau reichte ihre Fahrzeugpapiere sowie ihren Ausweis, beides hatte sie anscheinend bereits bereit gelegt, dem Wachmann entgegen.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie, aber ich bin spät dran."

Der Wachmann nickte verständnisvoll, ohne sich freilich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er arbeitete lange genug hier um sich von gehetzten FBI Agenten nicht mehr beunruhigen zu lassen. Trotz dessen gab er die Papiere schon kurze Zeit später zurück. „Sie können passieren Agent Smith."

Mit diesen Worten nickte er seinem Kollegen zu, der daraufhin die Schranke öffnete. Ohne ein weiteres Wort fuhr die Frau auf das Gelände, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie nun etwas langsamer fuhr.

Agent Lilien Smith, die von ihren Freunden eigentlich nur Lily genannt wurde, hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Natürlich würde es nur jemandem wie ihr einfallen, an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag zu verschlafen. Es war schon Wunder genug, dass sie überhaupt bei der BAU aufgenommen worden war und sie wusste, dass noch immer einige diesem Wechsel kritisch gegenüberstanden, die sie überzeugen musste, damit sie bleiben durfte. Da war ein Zuspätkommen, zumal am ersten Tag, einfach nicht drin.

Ungeduldig wartete sie die Sicherheitskontrolle ab, die am Eingang des Gebäudes durchgeführt wurde. Heute schien sie das Sicherheitspersonal besonders ärgern zu wollen. Nach einigem hin und her erhielt sie dann jedoch ihren Sicherheitsausweis, den sie an den Bund ihrer dunkelblauen Jeans heftete. Sie trug dazu flache braune Stiefel und eine blaue kurzärmlige Bluse, sowie eine dunkelbraune Lederjacke, die Sonnenbrille hatte sie in ihrem Auto gelassen. Als sie auch diese Hürde endlich gemeistert hatte, zeigte die Uhr, dass sie noch genau drei Minuten hatte, um rechtzeitig im sechsten Stock anzukommen, wenn sie jetzt also nur einen Fahrstuhl erwischen würde. Tatsächlich schlossen sich in genau diesem Moment die Türen eines Fahrstuhls. „Entschuldigen sie bitte.", rief sie und rannte auf die sich schließenden Türen zu, „könnten sie bitte die Tür…", sie brach ab als sich im letzten Moment noch von innen eine Hand zwischen die Fahrstuhltüren klemmte und diese somit zwang, sich wieder zu öffnen. Leicht außer Atem kam sie am Fahrstuhl an. „Danke.", murmelte sie dem Mann zu und huschte schnell in den Fahrstuhl der sich im nächsten Moment in Gang setzte.  
„Keine Ursache, welches Stockwerk?"

„Sechs."

Der Mann nickte nur, tat aber nichts weiter, was sie schließen ließ, dass auch er in eben jenes Stockwerk wollte, die Nummer also schon gedrückt war, denn jemand anderes befand sich nicht in dem Fahrstuhl.

Neugierig geworden schielte sie zu dem Mann herüber. Sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte bis Ende 50 sein Bart hatte schon einige graue Strähnen und auch sein Haar war nicht ganz davon verschont geblieben. Er hatte einen leicht gebräunten Teint und sie vermutete, dass er ein Italoamerikaner oder etwas in der Richtung war. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose und schwarzen Schuhen, sowie einem weinroten Hemd, an dem er oben einige Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte, sowie ein schwarzes Jackett. Auch wenn die Kleidung eher bescheiden und schlicht, wenn auch elegant wirkte, so erkannte Lily doch, dass dies nicht gerade die Sachen aus dem Billigdiscounter waren, was darauf schließen ließ, dass dieser Mann offenbar Geld hatte.

Als ihr Blick auf seine braunen Augen traf blickte sie lieber wieder nach vorne. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, weil sie sich doch ein wenig ertappt fühlte, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte.  
Den Göttern sei Dank ging in diesem Moment die Fahrstuhltür wieder auf und sieverließ schon fast fluchtartig eben diesen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch genau eine Minute hatte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie durch die Glastür in ihren neuen Arbeitsbereich trat. Neugierig blickte sie sich in dem Raum um, in dem sie zukünftig würde arbeiten. An den vielen, im Raum stehenden Schreibtischen saßen FBI Agenten, die telefonierten oder in Akten lasen oder auch mit Kollegen über diesen oder jenen Fall sich unterhielten.

Kurz blickte sie sich um, bevor sie sich dazu entschied, eine junge blonde Frau, die sich gerade mit zwei ihrer Kollegen, einem Afroamerikaner mit Glatze und einem jüngeren Mann mit etwas längeren braunen Haaren nach dem Büro ihres neuen Vorgesetzten zu fragen. Die drei würden doch sicher den Weg kennen. Sie räusperte sich: „Entschuldigen sie bitte, können sie mir sagen, wo das Büro von Agent Hotchner zu finden ist?"

Die Frau wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der jüngere Mann ihr zuvor kam und auf einen Punkt hinter Lily deutete. „Ich denke, das erübrigt sich, da kommt er."

Nun wandte sich auch Lily um und sah, wie ein Mann mit kurzem schwarzem Haar eine Akte in der Hand tragend auf sie zukam.

„Wir haben einen Fall. In fünf Minuten im Konferenzraum.", sagte er an die anderen gewandt, bevor er sich Lily zuwandte. „Sie müssen dann wohl Lilien Smith sein, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

Er reichte ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Hand.

„Danke, aber Lily reicht vollkommen.", sagte sie mit einer abwinkenden Geste. „Es gibt einen Fall?"

„Ja, er ist gerade reingekommen, nun es ist ihr erster Tag, wenn sie wollen, können sie auch beim nächsten Fall einsteigen."

Lily schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin hier um zu arbeiten. Ich habe eine Notfalltasche im Auto, ich wusste ja, dass hier jederzeit ein Fall reinkommen konnte und ich kann es um ehrlich zu sein kaum abwarten, endlich anzufangen."

Hotch nickte und bedeutete dann ihr zu folgen. Im Konferenzraum befanden sich bereits die drei, mit denen sie gerade gesprochen hatte, sowie der Mann, den sie im Fahrstuhl getroffen hatte und eine etwas stämmiger gebaute blonde Frau mit Brille.

„Das ist unser neues Teammitglied Lily Smith. Und das sind unsere Teammitglieder Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Read, Jennifer Jareau oder auch einfach JJ, David Rossi sowie unsere technische Analystin Penelope Garcia.", stellte Hotch die einzelnen Teammitglieder vor.

Sie schüttelte jedem einzelnen die Hand. „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

Anschließend setzte sie sich auf den einzigen freien Platz zwischen Rossi und Morgan. Die Tatsache, dass sie Rossi im Fahrstuhl ein wenig angestarrt hatte, schob sie in ihren Gedanken weit von sich. Sie erinnerte sich, dass dieser ziemlich berühmt war und es wohl gewohnt war verholen oder auch unverhohlen angestarrt zu werden. Zumindest hatte er mit nichts gezeigt, dass er es ihr übel nahm. Deswegen wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Garcia zu, die den Fall vorstellte.

„Ok, wir haben zwei Leichen, Alec Stone und Fabian Moore in einem Vorort von San Francisco. Beide wurden mit Schwertern mit einem gezielten Treffer ins Herz getötet. Das zweite Opfer wurde post mortem an einen Wagen gebunden und einige Häuserblocks weiter geschleift. Die Polizei hat keine Hinweise. Zwischen den Opfern scheint es keinen Zusammenhang zu geben. Der eine ist angestellter Elektroniker in einem Unternehmen der andere ist Rechtsanwalt, keine Verbindungen.

„Das ist schnell eskaliert.", kommentierte Reid, als er die Fotos der zweiten Leiche betrachtete.

Lily scannte den Autopsie Bericht.

„Für solch einen präzisen Treffer muss er sich in der Schwertkunst auskennen.", meinte Rossi.

„Die Männer waren durchtrainiert, und stark, sie müssen sich gewehrt haben. Spuren am Tatort belegen einen Kampf. Also wahrscheinlich ein Mann?!", warf Morgan ein.

„Nicht unbedingt.", wiedersprach Lily, die sich damit zum ersten Mal zu Wort meldete.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hotch dann auch prompt.

„Es kommt meist auf die Ausbildung und das Training an. Gebt mir ein griechisches Kurzschwert in die Hand und ich könnte das auch."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie die Bilder der Einstichs Wunden auf den Tisch.

„Was mich mehr beunruhigt ist das hier." Sie deutete auf bestimmte Stellen, der Verletzungen.

„Das war nicht dieselbe Waffe. Beim ersten Opfer würde ich auf so etwas Ähnliches wie ein römisches Gladius tippen, beim zweiten hingegen", sie deutete auf das zweite Bild. „Eine ganz andere Eintrittswunde. Ich tippe auf ein Schwert im antik griechischen Stil."

Sie wurde von den meisten etwas überrascht angestarrt.

„Ich kenn mich damit eben aus.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre das weiter nichts Besonderes.

„Also sind es mehrere Täter?", warf JJ ein.

„Nicht unbedingt", gab Reid zu bedenken. „Es könnte darauf hinweisen, aber genauso gut könnte die unterschiedliche Wahl der Waffen, Teil einer Psychose oder einer besonderen Fantasie die er oder sie auslebt.

Lily kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Das erinnert mich ein wenig an Troja.", sprach sie letztlich ihre Gedanken aus.

„Das hinter dem Wagen her Schleifen, die Wahl zweier verschiedener Waffen, der Sage nach war Aeneas ein Trojaner, beziehungsweise seine Nachfahren die Gründer Roms. Vielleicht sollten wir danach suchen, ob die beiden Männer irgendwann zu irgendeiner Zeit auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten standen und wenn es nur das Foodballteam der High School gewesen ist."

„Interessanter Ansatz, dem sollten wir nachgehen.", meinte Rossi.

Hotch nickte. „Es könnte ein Ansatzpunkt sein. Machen wir uns also auf den Weg. Abflug in einer halben Stunde."


End file.
